Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Category:Darthipedia Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. Nominations Darth Bane Support #All credit goes to . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Splendidus opus Enochf! Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 15:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 14:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #Well done. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 13:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments Darth Ducky Support #A brainchild of the raging Madclaw raised by a psychotic geek! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) #Nice work dude :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 14:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) #Indeed. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Darth Narwhal Support #--''Darth tom'' Message me 14:04, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #They'll stop Cthulhu eating ye! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:39, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) #Lightsaber horn FTW The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks